Problem: Rewrite ${(7^{-9})^{-7}}$ in the form ${7^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (7^{-9})^{-7} = 7^{(-9)(-7)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (7^{-9})^{-7}} = 7^{63}} $